Polar opposites
by ElsaJasmine
Summary: Evelyn Nichols hates her life, after being left by her father, having a mother that hates her and having no friends. She acts tough but is she really? What happens when she meets Seth Clearwater, her polar opposite? Will she open up and tell him the truth about her life? An imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

_And now I know I can't be the only one_  
_I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight_  
_With the love of their life_  
_Who feel what I feel when I'm_  
_With you, with you, with you_  
_With you, with you, oh_

_-Chris Brown_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Take a deep breath. Count to three. Nope, this is not working.  
"Give the remote back you stupid monkey!" I yelled at my 8 year old brother, Brandon. He jump up from the couch and ran in to the kitchen in full speed.

"Mom! She's gonna kill me!" he screamed at our mother and hid behind her. She sighed and kept cleaning the oven.

"Evelyn, leave your brother alone" she said without looking at me, concentrating on her task.

"He took the freaking remote to the tv!" I yelled and tried to snatch it from his hand. He screamed and threw it behind me. It crashed against the floor and the batteries flew out. Mom stood up and glared at me.

"You're 16 years old, behave like it!" she screamed at me. I glared back and picked the remote up from the ground and put the batteries back. "Go to your room and stay there, and you're not getting any dinner." she said to me as she hugged my brother. That was a sentence I had heard so many times that I didn't even care anymore.

Let me introduce myself. I am Evelyn Nichols, I'm 16 years old and I live in freaking La Push. I have three siblings, a younger brother and sister and an older brother who is 18. Our father has left us and my mom hates me. Yep, that's right. I have three other siblings but she chose to hate me from the day I was born.

I stomped up to my room and slammed the door shut as loud as I could just to make my mom pissed. I put some music on and flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I would have to wait until everyone was asleep tonight before I could sneak out. I pulled a coin out from my pocket and looked at it. It was my lucky coin. Weird, I know. It was from Iceland and my father had brought it for me when he had been there ten years ago. I had kept it since then and for some reason I believed that it gave me luck. Ever since my father had left it hadn't brought much luck though.

I heard something against my window and groaned as I saw that it was raining. If it didn't stop, which it probably wouldn't since I lived in La Push, I would have to stay in tonight. It's not like I wanted to run around in the rain like a freak.

A few hours later I was out cold, sleeping like a baby. Dreaming about hell on earth, a.k.a my life.

**Seth's P.O.V**

My paws flew silently over the ground as I dodged the trees while running. I was patrolling with Collin but it was more of a contest on who could run the fastest. I was winning, and he knew it.

"Hell no, I'm winning!" he said to my thoughts. I laughed and started to run faster. We couldn't forget that we were patrolling though, but over the past few weeks we hadn't run over a single trail of vampire so it was pretty calm. A chance for us to have some fun instead. I felt someone else phase.

"Seth! Collin! You're supposed to patrol, not play!" Jacob's voice, he sounded irritated. "Well me and Embry will patrol now so you're dismissed" he sighed. I felt Collin phase right away and I followed suit.

As I walked back home I walked over the beach. I noticed some people playing volley ball and walked a little slower to watch. That's when I noticed a beautiful girl sitting on a rock, watching the other people play. She had long blonde hair and she looked at me with a smile when she noticed me watching. I sighed as she waved. I could never be with her, since I hadn't imprinted yet. And if I imprinted while I was dating someone else it wouldn't end well. And besides, I wanted to imprint. I wanted to find my soul mate.

I waved back at her and then kept walking home.

**This is the first chapter of the story of when Seth finds his imprint, I hope you like it so far! Please review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Forever alone?

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning, feeling like shit because I had to go to school. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a Grey hoodie and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes, you overslept again" my older brother Matt said as I ate a sandwich. I rolled my eyes and felt no need to hurry at all.

Ten minutes later I rushed out to the car where Matt was already sitting, blaring music on full volume. We drove to school and he parked the car and then I walked inside. I walked up to my locker to get my history book and put my jacket away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face none other than...

"Chris" I said as I looked at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand and discretely put something inside. I put it in my pocket without looking at it, I knew what it was. Money. You see, Chris wasn't my friend, I had no friends. He, and a few other people, only talked to me when they needed something special. This is going to sound really bad, but I sold drugs to them. I didn't do drugs myself though, I just sold them, and that's ok right? I mean, it's not ok, but better than doing drugs. And I needed the money. Since my mother never gave me money because she didn't think I deserved it, I had to earn my own money.

It was easy. My "boss" gave me and a few other people the drugs, and then we sold them and got to keep some of the profit. Piece of cake.

I reached in to my locker and then gave Chris a hug, and as I did so, I put the little bag in his jeans pocket.

"See ya around" he said casually, gave me a little wave, and then walked off. I stared at him as he walked away. It was funny. A few years ago I used to have a huge crush on him, I would never have thought that one day he would be buying drugs from me.

I closed my locker and hurried to History class. I was late, no surprise, I was always late. I tried to sneak in without drawing attention to me as the teacher was talking. But since I was such a lucky person, I just had to sneeze. Everyone's attention turned to me but the teacher kept talking.

"Bless you" someone mumbled and I heard a few giggles. Mature.

I sat down in the only seat available and put my head down on the table and tried to fall asleep. I know, I am such a good student.

After History, I had biology and then it was lunch. I hated lunch. I always sat by myself and sometimes I even sat in the girl's bathroom. Sad, I know, but it was a long time since I last did that so don't worry. I looked around the cafeteria and couldn't spot a single empty table, which meant I would have to sit at the end of a table where people already sat, and they would ignore me as I sat down.

I turned to the closest table and without looking at the persons at the table I sat down with a sigh and started eating. As usual, no one noticed me. I felt my nose tickle and cursed under my breath. I must be getting a cold or something. Before I could stop it, I sneezed. It wasn't that loud though so this time I did not get everyone's attention. Except for the people sitting at my table. I looked up and saw that they were looking at me like they just realized that someone other than their friends was sitting at their table.

"Bless me" I said and I saw the only girl at the table smile. I wasn't really that funny, was I? I looked around at the people and noticed that it was the "La Push gang" as some people called them. They were all huge, probably doing drugs. I could probably sell them some more if they wanted to. That's when I locked eyes with a guy at the table that looked a bit younger than the others. I didn't know his name, but he seemed to be around my age. It was hard to tell since they were all so huge.

When he saw me his mouth popped open and he kept staring. He looked shocked at first, but then his mouth turned in to a huge smile and I felt my heart flutter. He was one good looking guy. Wait a second. Shut up. Guys like him were only after one thing, and I was not giving it to him.

"Hi" he breathed and kept looking at me. I noticed the other stop eating and look at the guy, and everyone got a surprised expression on their faces.

"Err, hi?" I said, unsure of what to do. He smiled even bigger and I wasn't really sure if I would smile back or not. He was acting weird.

"Seth" one of the guys said and he snapped out of his daze to look at him. "We better get going"

Seth looked a little sad and then turned his eyes back to mine, as if to make sure it was ok with me. I looked away and stood up. I was not staying any longer at this crazy table.

I had other problems to deal with.

**As you can see, Evelyn's life isn't easy, but will Seth be able to change that? Keep your eyes open for the next chapter and find out! Please review! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 - Stupid things

**Seth's P.O.V**

I had my mouth full of food as I tried to hold back a laughter. Embry had just told the funniest joke ever and he knew that it would crack me up, he was messing with me.

"Are you ok, Seth? It looks like you're choking" he said and smirked. Asshole. I swallowed my food and threw a bottle cap at his head. He caught it though and chucked it back at me but missed and it fell in to my food.

"Aw great" I whined. Embry laughed at me and I wanted to smack him in the head. As much as I loved my pack, they annoyed me the most of the time. I was happy I got to sit with the older guys for a change though. They would never have noticed me before and I had just been a loser. We kept eating and Embry kept telling bad jokes, they weren't as funny as the first one though.

Suddenly I heard a tiny sneeze from someone at our table. It wasn't Kim though, and she was the only girl here, and it was definitely a girl's sneeze. I looked around and noticed a girl sitting at the end of our table. Huh, I didn't even know she was sitting there.

"Bless me" she muttered, and looked around at us. That's when I saw her eyes, and it was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over me. I felt like a bunch of invisible strings was attaching me to her and like she was the one thing keeping me down on earth. This one girl sitting at the end of the table was the reason for my whole existence. Holy mother of ducks, I just imprinted!

"Hi" I breathed and she looked a little confused at me. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder and her piercing green eyes looked in to mine.

"Err, hi?" she said, sounding uncertain. I must be acting weird, I thought. I was a total stranger to her. Was she new? I had never seen her before... All I wanted to do was to wrap her in my arms and protect her from the world. Keep her safe. That was my new main goal in life. Keeping my imprint safe.

I smiled at her as she spoke, and her voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard.

"Seth" Quil said and I snapped out of my daze. I hadn't even noticed that everyone had stopped eating and was now looking at me. "We better get going"

My heart dropped and I turned to look at my imprint. I didn't even know her name. I was just about to ask when she turned her head away and stood up. No, don't go! She started walking away from the table and I felt the urge to run after her. What if she slipped on the floor and hit her head? What if someone pushed her and she broke her arm? Oh my god I am crazy.

Crazy in love.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I was sitting in math class, trying to get rid of every thought of Seth Clearwater. Yeah, I knew his name now. When his friend had called him Seth, I had recognized him. It was Seth Clearwater. I didn't really know him, and we didn't have any classes together, but La Push is small and we had both lived here our whole life. He looked so different though. But hey, everyone went through puberty.

"Ms. Nichols" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the teacher. "The answer. Do you know it?" she said and sounded irritated. She must've called my name a hundred times, and besides, no teacher here liked me that much.

"No, sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I said honestly and she frowned. I heard a few giggles but ignored it. If someone wanted a punch in the face, I was the right person to irritate.

"How about you go to the principal's office? You've missed a lot lately and I bet he would love to have a little chat." she said and smiled sweetly at me. Ugh, stupid lady. I stood up.

"With pleasure" I answered and walked out of the classroom. I was so not going to the principal's office. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff and then went outside to wait for school to end. I didn't have a car so I had to wait for my brother so that he could give me a ride. It was only like half an hour left anyway. As I was sitting on a bench outside of school I heard some guys talking.

"Seth, we're all happy for you, now the next step is to talk to her" one of the voices said. I heard a groan from one of the other guys.

"But I'm shy!" the voice said. Seth, probably. Who were they talking about? Did little Seth have a little crush? My heart stung as I thought about it. Oh no, it did not. I don't care about stupid Seth Clearwater. I stood up from the bench and started walking just to try and clear my stupid head. Everything was stupid.

"Hey Nichols!" someone yelled and I saw Brad Davis waving at me. I knew what he wanted of course, he could never be discrete.

"Brad" I said and gave him a short nod. He grabbed my hand like Chris had done earlier and then I put the money in my pocket.

"How are you doing?" I said, trying to sound like old friends, just in case someone was listening, since there were a few people around at the moment. I gave him a hug as I did so and slipped the small bag in his jeans pocket. As I let go I noticed someone watching us intently. Seth. He looked hurt and then he turned away and got in to his car. What was wrong with that guy?

"Well, see ya" Brad said and walked away. I saw my brother walking to his car so I ran to catch up with him.

This day had been weird in so many ways.

**Not with a bang, but with a... bucket of ice cold water? Please review! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Get to know you

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes looked like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_-Taylor swift & Ed Sheeran_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I went to school in the morning with a purple bruise on my wrist from where my mother had grabbed me yesterday when she was mad at me. Usually I would've defended myself, if it was someone else, but I knew better than to hit my mom. And besides, I was used to it. She never hit me, but sometimes she could grab my wrist or pull my hair or something. She never did it to my siblings though.

After the first class I walked to my next, Spanish, but was met by a note on the door to the room. Class was canceled today. I decided to go to the library to kill some time and wait for the next class. I sat down at a table in the corner of the library and picked a random book and started to read. Mostly daydream though. From the corner of my eye I could see someone walking up to where I was sitting and I silently prayed that the person wouldn't sit down. I liked my privacy.

"Can I sit here?" I recognized that voice. I looked up and saw a smiling Seth looking at me.

"Sure" I said and went back to pretending to read the book. He sat down and I tried my best to ignore him. What was his deal anyway? Did he know I was selling... you know? Did he want to buy something? After all, he was a part of the La Push gang. I looked up at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked because he was staring at me. Had he been staring at me this whole time? Creep. He smiled brightly, the most perfect... stop! I have to control my thoughts.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously. Ok, I hadn't recognized him earlier either, but did I really look that different?

"Evelyn" I answered and turned back to my book.

"Evelyn..." he mumbled to himself, as if testing to see if it was a good name on me. Weird guy. "Are you new?" he asked suddenly and I looked up and stared at him. Was he serious? He knew my name now, didn't he recognize me? Was I that invisible?

"Yeah" I answered casually. "A few years ago, along with you and all of the other freshmen that year" I studied his face as he didn't say anything for a while. He looked ashamed, and kinda angry. At himself? I don't know.

"And you're Seth Clearwater" I said. "We went to kindergarten together" I added, so that he wouldn't think I was some crazy stalker.

"What's your last name?" he croaked. He looked a bit sad, and for some reason, that made me sad.

"Nichols" I answered and tried to sound like it was ok that he didn't remember me. It wasn't ok though, it made me sad. I had no idea I was that invisible, that people didn't even remember me after so many years of going to the same schools.

"I remember you" it didn't sound like it though, more like he was trying to convince himself that he did.

"No you don't, it's ok though. I'm used to not being noticed and being ignored by the whole universe" ok, that was kind of rude. It was true though. He looked even more sad now and I wanted to give him a hug to comfort him. Alright stop it. I did not just think that.

"I'm sorry..." he said and looked down on the table. Ok, I see why people hated me, I wasn't that friendly. Well I would be if they gave me a chance though. It was like people took one look at me and then immediately hated me. Except for Seth. He took one look at me and seemed to be interested. No, that was only my imagination.

"So, Evelyn" he said, probably trying to start a conversation. "Do you have any hobbies or something?" he asked and I kept looking down at my book. I was still sad about my thoughts that poisoned my mood.

"I like watching funny cat videos on the internet" I answered as I turned the page in the book. He chuckled.

"That's a good hobby" he said. He probably thought I was a weirdo. That wasn't my hobby. My hobby was playing guitar. "Well I like to run" he said and I looked up.

"No kidding?" i said, my voice dripping of sarcasm. He probably worked out a lot by the looks of it. He smiled at me, but then he looked down at my hands and frowned.

"What happened?" he asked, looking worried. I looked down at what he was looking at. My wrist.

"Oh, nothing, I don't remember" I said trying to sound casual. It's not like he had to know about my crazy mom. He didn't look convinced though. He reached forward a bit with his hand.

"May I?" he asked and looked from me to my wrist. I nodded a little confused. He grabbed my wrist gently and inspected it. "This is marks from another hand, someone did this to you. Who?" he asked and looked even more worried. He dropped my wrist and I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were filled with so much feelings it was overwhelming. Worry, love, admiration, all at the same time. No, I was just bad at reading people.

"I have to go to class" I said and stood up in a hurry and almost ran out of the library. As I opened my locker to put my stuff inside I realized something. I had forgotten my lucky coin at the table in the library. I had picked it up from my pocket and looked at it like I usually did, before Seth had arrived. I cursed under my breath and started walking back to the library. It wasn't there though, and neither was Seth. He must've taken it. Dang it.

**A bit short, but please review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Nervous questions

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_

_- Jason Mraz_

**Seth's P.O.V**

I was patrolling with Brady and Collin, but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than Evelyn. I was still ashamed by the fact that I didn't remember her. Did that make her sad? Did she care? Could she learn to love me anyway? And the bruise on her wrist, who had done that? Someone had hurt my imprint and I needed to know who it was so that I could protect her. She hadn't even been my imprint for two days yet and she was already hurt.

I needed to get to know her better. If we were going to end up together I would have to ask her out, and that wouldn't be easy. The fear of being rejected by my imprint was so strong I didn't even know if I would be able to do it.

"Would you just shut up!?" Brady yelled to my thoughts. I knew I was probably very annoying, but they hadn't imprinted yet so they didn't know what it was like. I cared more about Evelyn than about myself, she was on my mind all the time.

"We're here now guys, you can leave" I heard Embry say just as he phased. I felt relief and phased quickly and ran back to my place. It was Saturday which meant I wouldn't get the chance to see Evelyn today if I didn't just randomly meet her somewhere. She never came to the bonfires that the kids at school used to throw, and I hadn't seen her on any party, ever. Or maybe I had, and I just hadn't noticed her... I felt pain shoot through my spine and I wanted to punch myself in the face. I was such a jerk. All I wanted was to see my imprint happy.

When I came home Leah told me to go the store and buy some stuff so I went out to the car and drove to the closest store. I went inside and bought all of the stuff and when I came out again it was raining. No surprise. It was always raining in La Push. When I was walking to my car in a hurry, trying to avoid the rain, I heard someone mutter curse words. I looked up and saw a girl carrying bags in her hands and walking away from the store. Evelyn. I knew it without seeing her face. I put the bags down and ran over to her.

"Evelyn!" I yelled and waved at her. She turned around and looked at me. She squinted through the rain and looked at me. I stopped in front of her and she looked annoyed by having to stand still in the rain.

"What are you doing? It's raining! Don't you have a car? You could get sick!" the words just flew out of my mouth without control. What can I say? I cared about her.

"First of all, I am trying to carry these very heavy bags back to my house, and second of all, I know that it's raining" she said and snorted. "And no, I do not have a car, and no, I won't get sick" she finished and started walking again. I walked after her and grabbed the bags from her hands. She looked at me in surprise, which then turned to annoyance.

"What are you doing, Clearwater?" she asked. She was so cute when she was angry. I'd rather see her happy though.

"Giving you a ride" I said simply. "C'mon, it's raining" I said and started walking to the car again. It took a few seconds, but then I could hear her foot steps behind me. She probably knew that she didn't have a choice. As we were in the car she turned to look at me.

"You know you don't have to give me a ride" she said and wrapped her arms around her cold body. I wanted to wrap my arm around her so that she would be warm, but she would probably think that was creepy.

"I want to" I answered and turned on the heat in the car so that she wouldn't get sick. The car ride was silent for the most of the time, but I had a ton of questions I wanted to ask to get to know her.

"Why don't you have a car?" I asked. Would that question upset her? She kept looking out the window.

"Because I don't have a driver's license" she answered. Everyone here had a license, I wondered why she didn't.

"Why not?" I asked carefully. Maybe she couldn't afford one, I thought. She sighed.

"Curiosity killed the car, you know" she said and looked at me, a hint of a smile. "My mom wouldn't let me get one, she didn't want to pay for one either, and my father is not around to tell her otherwise" she said and turned away again. "Mom thought it was enough that my brother could drive, it would just be a waste of money on me"

She looked so sad, but tried to keep her tone casual. I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was fine, but that would be weird. I thought about what she had said about her father. Was that a touchy subject?

"Then, where's your father?" I asked and looked out on the road as I drove.

"Not around" she said simply. "Turn here" she said and pointed on the road and showed the way to her house. As I stopped the car outside of her house she was just about to get out of the car when I figured it was now or never.

"Evelyn" I said and she turned to look at me. "I know that you, err, don't know me that well, and, uhm, I was wondering... Would you like to go out sometime? Like, tomorrow?" I asked and didn't dare to breathe. What if she said no? She was quiet for a second and looked surprised.

"Uhm, sure. I mean Yeah" she said and gave me a small smile. Yes, holy fricking yes. I had a date with my imprint!

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?" I said and she agreed, then we said our good byes and she went inside her house.

Oh. My God.

**So the date is soon to be! Please review! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Kiss me

_Plus I get weak in the knees_  
_Fall head over heels baby_  
_And every other cheesy cliche_  
_Yes I'm swept off my feet_  
_Oh my heart skips a beat_  
_But there's really only one thing to say:_  
_God Damn you're beautiful_

_- Chester See_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

"I'm serious!" I said between laughs. "We found it two days later under the couch!" Seth roared with laughter and I was mostly laughing at him. I was telling him about how our goldfish had died when I was younger, and he found the story very funny. Because it kinda was.

We were in a restaurant in Port Angeles. When Seth had asked me out the day before I had been surprised, but happy of course. No one had ever asked me out and the fact that Seth was the first one to do it, made me like him. He was kind, caring and always happy. He always had a big smile on his face. You could say he was the opposite of me, but maybe not. I felt like I could be myself around him, and not this bad version of myself that always had a scowl on her face and hated people. I still had a pretty messed up life though, and wasnt sure that Seth would be able to handle that. He would probably think I was too much to handle and leave me. That thought made my heart hurt a little.

"So, do you have any other sibling except for your sister?" he asked after he had calmed down from his laughing. He had met my sister when he came an picked me up before.

"A younger brother and an older brother" I said and took a sip of my water. "Brandon and Matt"

"I see" he said and nodded. "I have an older sister, Leah" he added and took a bite of his food. I already knew that he had a sister but I didn't say anything.

We kept asking questions to each other through out the dinner and I got to know a few things about him. When I had asked him if he always ate like a wolf or if it was only when he was on dates, he had laughed even harder than at my goldfish story. I still didn't feel like I could open up completely though, I didn't want to scare him away.

"So, if you're done eating we can leave, so that we won't miss the movie" he said as we were just done eating. We were going to see a movie tonight as well, he had thought about everything apparently. We left the restaurant and started walking to the movie theatre. As we were walking I could feel him walking very close to me, and suddenly I felt his hand brush against mine, then before I knew it, he grabbed my hand in his very warm one. It fitted perfectly, like it was meant to be. Oh my god, we're only on date, it's not like we're a couple or antything, I have to chill.

"Nichols!" I heard someone yell and I turned around to see Chris walking towards us. No, this is not happening. Can't he see I'm on a date? Seth and I stopped and Seth looked a little confused.

"What's up Chris?" I said as he smiled at me. Of course I knew what was up. He only talked to me when he wanted one thing.

"There's a party tonight, no party without a little help from you." he said, trying to hint about what he wanted, because he understood that Seth didn't know that I sold drugs. I sighed.

"Chris,not now. I'm on a date, I can't come to the party" I said, trying to make him understand. He didn't want me to come to the party, he wanted me to sell him stuff that he could take to the party.

"Evelyn" he said, saying my name for the first time. "It would be super cool if you did" ok, he was desperate. I didn't even have anything on me, so no, he was not getting anything.

"Good bye Chris" I said and started walking again, Seth by my side. Chris stayed where he was and looked disappointed.

"What was that all about? A friend of yours?" he asked, sounding a bit worried. Jealous maybe? I snorted.

"I have no friends" shit, that was not the right thing to say on a date. He would think I was a freak. "I mean, I don't have any guy friends" I said trying to cover it up. He stopped and looked down at me with sad eyes. Oh, don't be sad, I want you to smile. I love your... No! Stop it, stupid brain.

"You have no friends?" he said in a low voice. Great, he was probably thinking of running away right now.

"Just forget I said anything, let's go see that movie" I said, trying to sound excited about it. He let the subject go and we went to see the movie.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie because Seth was sitting so close to me and it was almost as if I could feel the electricity between us. I think I was starting to fall for this crazy guy, and that made _me_ crazy. All I wanted was to turn my head a little to the right and kiss him.

After the movie was over we walked outside and I was relieved to be out and be able to breathe fresh air. I took a few deep breaths and smiled at Seth.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked, sounding hopeful. What was the name of the movie again?

"Yeah! It was awesome" I answered and gave him a big smile. He seemed to like that and before I knew it he gave me giant hug. The feeling of his body against mine almost made me melt right then and there. I was in his arms, closer to him than I'd ever been. I was really, really falling for him. He let me go and looked at me with a smile. I was almost drowning in his eyes, and suddenly I felt myself lean closer. He did the same and when our faces were inches apart he crashed his lips against mine, or maybe it was the other way around. I think we were both equally desperate.

His lips felt amazing against mine and I never wanted to move. I was in heaven. To my disappointment he leaned away though and the kiss stopped. I breathed heavily and blushed. This had been my first kiss, and it had been perfect. And with the perfect guy.

"It's late, I have to drive you home" he said, trying to hold a smile back.

This guy was going to be my death.

**Oh, I also want a date like that! Please review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - Drama and tears

_At night when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself, talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to you in hopes you're on_  
_The other side, talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_-Bruno Mars_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Almost a week had past since my date with Seth, and everytime I saw him at school I got butterflies in my stomach. It was friday and I was in school, having English. I couldn't concentrate though because all I could think about was Seth. We were going on our second date tonight and I was freaking out. It meant that he actually liked me and was not weirded out by me. I didn't know where we were going though, he had only said that it would be a surprise. I hated surprises.

Class ended and I walked to my locker to put my books away and go to lunch. Before I could make my way to the cafeteria someone stopped me though.

"You bitch!" someone screamed. Was that to me? I think so. Brittany Miller was walking towards me with an angry look on her face. She was the popular girl at school, and I always stayed away from people like her. What could she possibly want from me?

"Me?" I said and pointed to myself. She snorted.

"Yeah you" she said and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Get this in to your thick brain, stay the hell away from Chris!" she hissed at me. She reminded me of an angry cat and I wanted to laugh but kept my cool.

"I don't have anything to do with him, so don't worry" I said and tried to walk past her. She stopped me though and suddenly I could see Seth standing by some lockers with a couple of his friends, and all of them were looking at me and Brittany.

"Oh no? Then why did I see you two walk in to the bathroom yesterday?" She asked, sounding proud of herself that she had something against me. I swallowed. Chris had been desperate for some 'stuff' yesterday and with so much people in the corridor I dragged him in to the bathroom to give him the stuff. I thought nobody had seen us though, but apparently someone had.

"I... We just... we talked" I said. I was a very bad liar. But what was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell her the truth, there were too many people listening. She snorted again and I felt the urge to punch her in the face. I glanced at Seth and was not pleased with the look on his face. He looked hurt and angry and I was sure he heard our conversation. What would he think of me?

"Keep telling yourself that. But I know you're just a slut, you don't think I've seen you with all those guys?" she said and smirked. I was shocked. Who did she think she was? Before I could stop myself I had slapped her in the face and she screamed in shock.

"You bitch!" she yelled at me and her friends walked up to us. "I'm gonna make your life a living hell" she said as she clutched her cheek and walked away with her friends following her like shadows. My heart was pounding. As I looked over at Seth I saw that he was shaking furiously and then he ran to the doors and ran away, his friends running after him. Damn, this was not good.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I phased as soon as I was in the woods and I felt a few of my friends phase as well.

_"Seth calm down!"_ Brady yelled at me.  
_"She's ok, it was her that slapped that girl, not the other way around!"_ Collin added. I couldn't calm down though. It wasn't that I was upset about. I knew there was something up with that Chris guy that we had met at our date. He had acted so weird. There was definitely something going on between them.

_"You don't know that, she said they were only talking..."_

_"Shut up Brady!"_ I snapped at him. I wasn't the one to lose my temper, but I guess this whole imprint thing goes to your head. _"She obviously want some hot, popular guy and not someone like me, so I'll just be her friend. An imprint can be a friend!"_ I tried to convince myself with the last part but it was almost impossible. We had kissed, how could I just be friends with her after that?

_"Just talk to her, man. Maybe this is just a misunderstanding"_ Collin said, trying to comfort me. I sighed. This was not going to work. I ignored their protest as I phased back and went back to school. It was still lunch time and I really had to see Evelyn to see if she was ok.

As I walked in to the cafeteria I saw her sitting alone by a table, looking down at her food without eating. I walked up to her and sat them in front of her.

"Hey" I said and she looked up.

"Do you have the coin?" she asked suddenly, before I could say something else. I frowned. What coin?

"What do you mean?" I said and could see that her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to spill. Why was she about to cry?

"I accidentally left a coin on the table in the library the other week, it was gone when I came back, do you have it?" she explained. I couldn't stand to see her sad and my heart ached. That's when I understood what she meant. I reached in to my pocket for the coin. I remembered that she had left that on the table and my intention was to give it back but I had forgotten. I handed it to her and she grabbed it, looked at it for a second then put it in her pocket. She looked back at me.

"I understand that you probably don't want to go on that date anymore, I'm sorry. Just know that there is nothing going on between me and Chris" she said in a low voice. She wasn't lying.

"No, that's ok." I tried to assure her. She stood up and started to walk away and I hurried after her.

"Evelyn" I said but she kept walking until we were out in the corridor.

"Listen Seth, I really like you. I do" she said and wiped her tears away with her hand. "But there is too much going on" what did she mean? What was going on? Did it have something to do with Chris?

"I don't understand. You like me, but don't want to be with me?" I asked and looked down at her. She sighed and looked down.

"I want to..." She mumbled and looked back up at me. I did the only thing that seemed logical in that moment, and kissed her. At first she didn't kiss me back, but then she did and I felt almost happy again, like nothing had happened. She pulled away though, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You think I'm a good person. I have too much problems in my life and you'll think it's too much and then you'll leave me." she said and I wanted to yell at her that she was wrong. I would never, could never, leave her.

"I want to be with you. I really like you, and I can handle anything" I said truthfully and grabbed both of her hands in mine. She looked confused at me.

"Why?" she asked in a low voice. "Why do you want to stand with me in the rain? Why do you want to tear my walls down?" how could she possibly ask that? I would do anything for her, no questions asked. If she wanted anything, I'd give it to her.

"Because you are you" I said. I couldn't tell her about the imprint thing and I couldn't tell her that I loved her. It's too soon. "I'd do anything for you. And I'll never leave you" I mumbled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be yours, and you'll be mine. If that's what you want, then that's what I want" please don't say no please don't say no...

She looked in to my eyes. "If you trust me" she said. She didn't ask if she could trust me, did that mean she already did? And why wouldn't I trust her?

"I trust you" I said and squeezed her hand.

"Then don't fricking leave me, Seth Clearwater" she said, trying to sound stern. I smiled slightly.

"I won't"

**Believe me, there will be more drama. I prooomise! Please review! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 - Confessions

_Hey, do you remember_  
_How we would stay up all night_  
_Talking about our destiny_  
_And I played the piano_  
_And you would strum on your guitar_  
_Those were the days_  
_If only you could see me now_  
_I live my dream, I owe it all to you_

_-Robin Stjernberg_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

It had been two weeks since my emotional break down at school, and also two weeks since me and Seth had become an official couple. I loved every second I spent with him, and he made me almost forget about my problems. He hadn't met my mother yet though, but I had met his. When I had told my mother about Seth she had only snorted and said that he probably wouldn't stay long, so I didn't really want them to meet. Who knew what she would say to him? Seth didn't get why I didn't want him to meet my mother and I did not tell him either.

I wanted to tell him everything about my life. He had made me realize what's important and I wanted to stop with my little extra job. If I stopped now I wouldn't have to tell Seth about it. I also had to tell him about my father... That was a whole different story, and I was ashamed...

I heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs to open it. Seth stood there with his usual smile and I hugged him emidiately. We were going to a bonfire at the beach with his friends. I had already met them a few days ago so it wasn't the first time I met them.

"I've missed you" I mumbled and then let go. He chuckled.

"It has only been a day" he said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"But I hate being away from youuuu" I said and pouted. He only smiled at me.

"Is your mom home? I'd love to meet..."

"Nope, she's out, come on" I said and dragged him to the car in a hurry. My mom was home though, so I wanted to leave before she showed up to see who my friend was. When we were in the car and Seth started to drive he turned to me.

"Do you not want me to meet your mom?" he asked. I shrugged, no need to lie, right?

"She's not that nice and I don't want her to scare you away" I said and looked at him. He frowned.

"Nothing could scare me away from you" he said and I blushed. Seth had really changed me. I really wanted to change my life because of him. I wanted to quit selling drugs and get rid of the bad stuff in my life. I didn't need anything else than Seth.

We arrived at the beach and met up with everyone. It was fun to be a part of their group, because I really felt like I was. I had never had friends and they were all so nice to me, they made me happy, and that was something I'd never felt since my father had left. It was getting dark as I was sitting down and talking to Kim, and everyone started to sit down more comfortably and I knew it was time for the legends, because Seth had told me that Billy always told them at these bonfires. I stood up and walked over to Seth and snuggled up to him as he put his arm around me.

Billy started telling the stories and I concentrated more than I did when I was at school. This was something very interesting. I could feel Seth kissing the top of my head a few times but it didn't distract me like it usually did. I shuddered as Billy told us about the cold ones and Seth pulled me closer to him. When Billy was done everyone was quiet and kind of looking at me.

"What did you think?" Seth asked and I looked up at him.

"They were very cool and interesting" I answered truthfully. He looked very nervous and I wondered why.

"Did you think they were... scary?" he asked, sounding more nervous than he looked. I shrugged.

"No, I don't think so, except for the cold ones maybe. Why?" I looked confused at him. He swallowed and looked at the others for help. What was going on? They all smiled at him and he turned back to me.

"They're all true" he mumbled. Did he say what I think he said?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at the others again and they nodded, as if they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The legends are true. I'm a wolf" he said and looked scared almost. As if he was scared about my reaction. I smiled.

"Seth, I know you're a weird guy and all that, but this is not funny" I said, but was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Nobody said anything and they were all looking at me. He didn't say anything else and looked a bit sad.

"I'm not lying, I would never lie to you" he said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked around at everyone else again and they nodded. They were on his side. What the heck? Are they making fun of me? I stood up now, confused and hurt. Seth stood up too and looked panicked.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked and my voice trembled. I had been through this one time before. A few people at school had once invited me to a thing and then tricked me and it ended up with me walking home in the rain with no shoes. I shuddered at the memory, this was not happening again.

"No! No please Evelyn, I'm telling you the truth, I can prove it!" he said, sounding desperate. Ok, this could be fun. How could he possibly prove something like that? Suddenly Sam was standing next to Seth with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you" he said and I thought about it.

"If this is a joke I'm going to kill you" I said to Seth. He grabbed my hand.

"Just follow me, I'll prove it to you" he said and we started walking to the woods. Ok, this was not a good idea. What if it was a trick?

"Wait no, I don't want to, please don't, just let me go home. I'll leave you all alone, I'll go back to having no friends!" I sounded desperate but I couldn't help it. I was panicking. Seth stopped and looked at me.

"Evelyn" he said and held my face in his hands. I felt a tear run down my face and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Trust me, everything is ok. Will you follow me now?" he said and I took a deep breath and nodded. After all, he was my boyfriend. Why would he trick me after all these weeks of being with me? We walked in to the woods and then we stopped.

"Wait here, and no matter what, don't leave Sam's side" Seth said and started walking away. I looked at Sam and he smiled at me. This was getting weirder and weirder. Suddenly I heard something walking towards us and when I saw what it was I screamed. A giant wolf. I took a step backwards but bumped right in to Sam who wrapped his arms around me.

"Evelyn, it's Seth. Don't panic ok? If I let you go, promise not to run away" he said and I looked at the wolf. He didn't look like he was about to attack or anything, he looked kinda nice. I nodded slowly and Sam let me go. I took a step towards the wolf again and when I looked in to it's eyes I was shocked. It was definitely Seth's eyes. How was this possible?

"Seth?" I whispered and walked closer. The wolf nodded it's head and I smiled. It really was him, he wasn't joking. I reached out my hand and put it on his head. This was so cool, impossible, but cool.

"Wow..." I breathed and felt myself relax. This was Seth, he wouldn't hurt me. He then turned around and ran away until I couldn't see him anymore, I was just about to yell his name when Seth walked towards me, hands in pockets and a nervous smile on his face. I ran up to him and hugged him and he seemed surprise.

"I thought you would freak out" he said and hugged me tight. "and you kinda did for a second" he added and I smiled. This was so unreal.

I looked back and noticed that Sam had left.

"One more thing. Do you remember the story about the imprint thing?" He asked and got nervous again. I remembered and smiled at the story. I had loved it, it had seemed so perfect to imprint and have a person that you're made for. A soul mate.

"Yeah" I answered and he took a deep breath.

"Well... I... imprinted..." he said and I raised an eyebrow. "on you"

**What did you guys think? It would make me super happy if you reviewed and I love you all for reading! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9 - Unexpected

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go _  
_I can't do it alone I've tried_  
_And I don't know why_

_- Lenka_

**Seth's P.O.V**

We were in my car, driving home from the bonfire. Evelyn was sleeping in the passenger's seat and I smiled as I looked at her. She had taken the imprint thing surprisingly well, and that made me extremely happy. I hoped she knew that she could trust me one hundred percent now, and that I would never leave her or hurt her.

I arrived outside her house and she was still sleeping, so I didn't want to wake her up. I carried her out of the car and up to the door and knocked on it. Maybe her mom was home now. Evelyn had said that she wasn't sure she wanted me to meet her, and I hoped she wouldn't be upset. The door opened and who I assumed was her mom stood there.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." I said and smiled. "Evelyn fell asleep in the car so I figured I'd carry her inside" I said and nodded my head at the sleeping Evelyn in my arms. Her mom looked from me to Evelyn and then back to me again. Then she stepped aside so that I could go inside. I walked in to the living room and put her down on the couch, and then turned around and saw her mom leaning against the door frame.

"So you're that Seth" she said and I nodded. "Well, I must say I'm surprised" she snorted. What did she mean? She walked closer and stretched her hand out to me.

"I'm Sarah" she said and I shook her hand. "She's got problems that one" she said and pointed to Evelyn when she let go of my hand. What? Why would her own mother say something like that?

"What?" I said and raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing" she said and rolled her eyes and then led me to the door. "Nice meeting you" she said and closed the door as soon as I was outside. Ok, now I knew what Evelyn had meant. Was she that weird to her too? No, not possible. Evelyn was her daughter.

I walked back to the car and drove home, deep in thoughts.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I woke up in what I assumed was the middle of the night. Seth must've helped me inside, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in his car. I was on the couch in the living room and the house was quiet. Everyone else must be sleeping. I stood up and started walking up to my room and sleep in my bed instead. As I opened the door a thought hit me and I gasped. Had Seth met my mother? Oh no, what if he had? What had she said?

I sat down on my bed and took my hoodie off and lay down and stared up at the sealing. It would be typical mom to ruin something that was finally working out for me. I had never had a boyfriend before and she knew it. She would be happy to destroy it. I sighed and started thinking of my dad. He would've liked Seth, I knew it. I got sad as I thought about my dad and I realized how much I really missed him. My father and I had always been really close, and when he left us I was miserable. How could I not be, with a mom that hated me and treated me like shit?

I felt the tears stream down my face as thought about how much I missed him. And you know how when you cry you start to think about everything that is bad in your life? Yeah, that's what happened. All I wanted was to talk to Seth, for once in my life I actully felt like I had someone to talk to. Was he sleeping? Probably. Would he get mad if I woke him up? I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. After a few seconds he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he croaked in to the phone and I knew he had been sleeping. Poor guy. I felt bad now.

"Seth, I'm sorry I woke you up" I said and clutched the phone in my hand as more tears ran down my face. The sound of his voice made me feel more sad, I don't know why.

"Evelyn? Babe, are you ok? Is something wrong?" he asked and he sounded more awake now. He could probably hear that I was crying. I took a shaky breath.

"No" I whispered, not knowing which question I was answering though. "I miss my dad, I just wanted to talk to you" I said and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Aww sweetheart, do you want me to come over?" he asked and the thought of having him here made me a bit happier.

"I don't want it to be a problem. You were sleeping..." I said but prayed that he would come over anyway.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'll be there in five, ok?" he said and I was relieved. I would get to see Seth. "Open your window and I'll climb inside" he added.

We said our good byes and I walked over to my window and opened it. After a few minutes I heard something and before I knew it Seth was in my room, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. When I saw him my tears started to fall again and I couldn't hold myself from hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Shh... Babe, I'm here, don't worry. Everything will be ok" he soothed and carried me to the bed and sat down with me on his lap. I snuggled up against him and he hugged me tight.

"Seth..." I mumbled. He had told me a big thing today, and that showed that he trusted me enough to do so, which meant I owed him one. "You were honest today, and I want to be that too" I said and he pulled away a bit to look at my face. He wiped away my tears.

"What is it?" he asked and looked worried. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to do this. I hadn't really said this sentence out loud yet, and was nervous. It would make it real.

"My dad didn't leave" I said and looked down. Here goes nothing. "He's in prison"

**Didn't see that one coming, huh? Please review and tell me if there's something you're missing in the story! Love ya'll! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 - Falling to pieces

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_-Pink_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt sick. I freed myself from Seth's arms and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt Seth's warm hands pull my hair back and I started to cry. I was sitting on the floor and Seth knelt down next to me, looking me in the eyes.

"Look at me, I'm here" he assured me. "Everything will be ok, I'm here" he wiped my tears away but they kept coming. He picked me up from the ground and carried me back to my bedroom. He sat down with me on his lap just like before and held me close.

"Shh, it's ok..." he soothed and kissed the top of my head. "I love you" he whispered in to my ear and my heart fluttered. He had never said that before and it distracted me a bit.

"I love you too" I mumbled and snuggled closer to him. "I know what you're thinking. That my dad is a bad guy. But he's not, he's the best father ever and I miss him, and he shouldn't be in prison" I said, desperate to make him believe me, because my dad was not a bad guy.

"It's ok Evelyn, I can't judge because I don't know him." he assured me and stroked my hair.

"It was an accident, self defense." I said. "But they didn't think so, so they sent him to prison. I saw everything, self defense" I started to cry again.

"Have you ever visited him?" Seth asked and I shook my head slightly.

"My mom doesn't want me to, she always hated the fact that me and my dad were really close..." I said and got angry at the thought. "I tried to go once, and when she found out she got angry. Really angry" I added. Seth didn't say anything for a while.

"I met her today" he mumbled finally. I pulled away a bit to look at him. "She... She said that you had problems, I don't really think so, but why would she say that? It sounded so mean." he said and looked sad. I wanted to hit my mom right now, like I'd thought, she wanted to destroy for me.

"She hates me" I sighed and Seth frowned. "She has hated me from the day I was born, and that is probably not going to change."

"Why? You're her daughter." he said and looked worried. I shrugged.

"That's just who I am, even my own mother hates me. I have never had friends either, I guess it's easy to hate me." I said and felt lump in my throat. Seth hugged me closer to him.

"Don't ever say that, don't even think it" he said, anger in his voice. "It's not you. People are just cruel"

We sat there for a while, Seth holding me in his arms, and then finally I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning, still wrapped up in Seth's arms, but he was sleeping. I stared at him for a while, he was so cute when he slept.

"It's creepy to stare at people sleeping" he mumbled and I blushed. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I didn't know you were awake" I said and yawned.

"Your mom and siblings are awake" he said and stretched his arms as he sat up. "I guess you don't want her to know I slept here?" he said and stood up from the bed. I stood up too and hugged him.

"Thank you" I mumbled. "You don't know how good it feels that you know about my dad now..."

"I'm always here for you babe" he said and kissed the top of my head. I turned my face up and gave him a kiss on the lips and he smiled in to the kiss.

"See you tonight?" he asked as he pulled away and I nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I answered and opened the window so that he could jump out.

After Seth had left I went downstairs to get something to eat. Mom was in the kitchen with Brandon and Sophie, and Matt was in the living room watching tv.

"I met your boyfriend yesterday" she said and didn't look at me. I ignored her and made some breakfast. I sat down at the table and started to eat.

"He must have as much problems as you do if he likes you" she said, definitely trying to force a reaction out of me. I concentrated on eating and tried not to say anything back. She was just trying to provoke me.

"Or maybe his father is also a prisoner, then you're a perfect match" that's it. I knew that Seth's dad was dead, and this was over the line. I stood up and stared at my mom who had a smirk on her face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Mom, that's enough. Leave her alone for once" Matt walked in to the kitchen and stood by my side. Mom looked at him and snorted.

"Thanks" I mumbled to Matt as we walked in to the living room together. He had always stood up for me and I loved him. We watched tv for a while and I daydreamed about Seth. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me.

The rest of the day I stayed in the house, cleaned my room a bit and listened to music. When my mom called for dinner I went downstairs, ready to ignore her. We ate in silence, everyone feeling the tension in the air.

"So, how's school, Matt?" mom asked and smiled lovingly at her first born son. Ugh.

"It's good" he said and told her about some stuff that had happened resently. "How are things going for you, Evelyn?" he asked and looked at me, trying to help me get a part in the conversation. Before I could answer my mom cut in though.

"Well her principal called and said she'd gotten in to a fight, so I guess she's being bitch at school" she said. Matt looked disaprovingly at her and she only tried to look innocent. What a mother she was.

"Well I must've gotten that from you, since you are being a bitch every single day!" I said and glared at her, I was fricking angry now. She glared back at me.

"Well that's impossible since you are not my fricking daughter!" her eyes burned with anger and hatred. Everyone stopped eating and stared at her. She shut her mouth and didn't say anything else.

"Mom?" Matt said and looked at her. I stood up and everyone looked at me instead. I felt tears burning in my eyes.

"You are not my daughter" she said again, this time a little lower. I stared at her. "Your father had an affair, you are the result." she mumbled and looked down.

My head was spinning and my thoughts were a mess. My dad... my mom wasn't...

"W-what about m-my... mother?" this was so weird. The woman in front of me wasn't my mother? She had been for the past 16 years, even though she hadn't been a really good one.

"She couldn't take care of you for some reason and your father didn't want to leave you with strangers." she said. I looked at Matt and he looked at me with sad eyes. We were still siblings, we had the same dad. That made me calm though. I felt sick again like I did before, and took one last look at mom.

"Go to hell" I said and ran out of the house. It was dark outside but I kept running. I ran until I couldn't see the house anymore and kept going. When I finally stopped I had no idea where I was. I sat down at the side of the road and hyperventilated, and felt the tears stream down my face. My life was truly a mess, and most of all, my dad was a mess. And he wasn't even here so I couldn't yell at him.

I sat on the ground, freezing and sobbing, thinking about what a worthless piece of shit I was. I just wanted to die.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I love it when I get reviews, soooo please review! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 - Confrontation

_If I lose myself tonight,_  
_It'll be by your side._  
_I lose myself tonight..._

_-One Republic_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I was still sitting on the ground and I still had no idea where I was. And to be honest, I didn't care. I had never felt so worthless in my life, and even though my mom wasn't my real mom, I had always thought that she loved me deep down inside, but now I knew that she just hated me. I wasn't even hers. Everything made sense now.

It was getting cold and it was so dark that I could only see the street lights and the lights of the passing cars. I wrapped my arms around my legs to try and keep warm, I couldn't go home. I didn't belong there, and I realized that I had never belonged there ever since my father went to prison. I had no tears left, and just sat there staring at the road.

I heard a noise and it took me a while to realize that it was my cell phone. I pulled it up from my pocket and looked at the display. Seth. I answered it and pressed it against my ear without saying anything.

"Evelyn? Are you there? Where are you?" he was panicking. I couldn't find my voice but he could probably hear my breathing. "I was at your house but you weren't there. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

I sighed. "I'll talk to you later Seth" I mumbled and hung up before he got a chance to answer. I just didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not Seth. I had never felt more ashamed about anything in my life. Even though I trusted him I just wanted to be alone.

I groaned in frustration and leaned back and lay down on the grass. Then an idea hit me and I stood up. This was all my dad's fault. Everything. I started walking but then I realized I would have to get a ride with someone, and the only ones I knew with a car were Seth and my brother, and I didn't want them to be involved. I wanted to do this alone.

I walked out on the road and waved at a car that stopped right next to me and opened the window. I stuck my head in.

"Could I get ride please?" I asked. I told the driver where I was going and she was kind enough to agree so I got inside and she started to drive.

The car ride lasted for a little over an hour and I knew that Seth was probably going crazy, not knowing where I was. I was about to tell the driver to stop few times but held my mouth shut. I was doing this. She pulled up outside of the prison and I thanked her and got out. I stared at the door and wasn't really sure if I would be able to actually do it. I had never been there before. I walked up to the door and prayed it would be open for visitors at night. It was. Well I had no idea what time it was, so I guess it wasn't that late. I went inside and saw a few guards and other people but it was almost empty. I walked up to a man and cleared my throat.

"I am here to visit someone" I said and he looked at me.

"At this time? Isn't it a little late for a kid to be out now, especially at a prison?" he said and I didn't answer. I just wanted him to lead me to my dad.

"Fine, who are you visiting?" he asked and started walking and I followed him. We walked through a door and in to a room with glass walls and chairs in front.

"Steve Nichols" I said and he nodded.

"Wait here" he said and pointed to one of the chairs. I sat down and stared at the glass in front of me. I knew that in a few minutes my father would be sitting on the other side, and I was nervous. I wondered how different he would look and if he would recognize me. After about ten minutes the man came back with another man behind him, wearing an orange jumpsuit, prisoner clothes. I swallowed as I recognized him. Dad. His eyes widened as got closer and saw me. I felt tears sting in my eyes and he was now standing right in front of me, on the other side of the glass. His hair was shaved and he looked a little older, it had only been five years but I guess that's what prison does to you. There were small holes in the glass so that we could be able to hear each other talk.

"Evelyn? Sweetie, what are you doing here?" he sounded shocked and I could see him get tears in his eyes. I couldn't hold my tears back, and they started running down my face.

"I'm here because I miss you, and because I'm angry" I said and wiped my tears away. He frowned.

"At me? Why is that?" he sounded confused, but he wouldn't be for long.

"Oh, so you're telling me that Sarah is my real mom and that you did not cheat on her and I am the result of that?" I said and couldn't keep the anger from my voice.

"Oh" he said and looked sad. "That"

"Yes, that" I said and more tears ran down my face. "You know, I always saw you as the best father ever, and now I'm not so sure anymore. You can rot in here" I said and stood up, ready to leave. I had said what I wanted to say. He stood up too and looked desperate.

"Honey please don't be mad at me. I can't stand being in here with you hating me out there, you're my daughter". He sounded so sad and I wanted to hug him. After all, I had missed him for so long.

"You can have this back" I said and pulled my lucky coin that he had given to me all those years ago, up from my pocket and threw it at the glass wall. He looked miserable, but I didn't care. He had brought this on himself.

I turned around and walked to the door we had come from and opened it, ignoring my father's voice calling my name. When I was outside again I took a deep breath of the cold night air and started to cry again. I didn't know what to do, except for one thing. Call Seth.

He picked up right away.

"Seth" I said and started to sob. I had to sit down on the ground to not fall, I was a wreck.

"Evelyn!" I had been right about him going crazy. I had been gone for hours now. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where are you, I'm coming to pick you up, are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt" I managed to get out through my sobs. "Please pick me up, I'm at the prison right outside the town" I said and clutched the phone in my hand.

"I'll be right there, don't go anywhere" he said and sounded relieved that he knew where I was. "I love you, ok?" he added.

"Love you more Seth, I'm waiting here"

We hang up and I sat there waiting for my werewolf to come pick me up from my own personal hell.

**What did you guys think? Please review! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12 - Regret

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_- Bastille_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Seth listened without interrupting me the whole car ride from the prison. He had been really shocked when I'd told him about my mother not being my real mother, and I could see the pain in his eyes. He suffered because I suffered. I didn't want that. I wanted my Seth to be happy, and I felt bad. It felt like ever since I had come in to Seth's life he had become miserable. I had destroyed him. I wouldn't tell him this though because he would only deny it, it was enough that I knew it myself.

We were almost in La Push and Seth had his arm around me while driving with the other one.

"I can't go home" I mumbled. "I don't want to, I can't..." I was too tired to sound angry because that was what I felt. Angry at my dad and at my m... Sarah. I would have to get used to that.

"You will have to go home eventually" Seth said and looked at me with sad eyes. Usually he would try to look happy to not make me more sad, but I knew that he was really upset. My pain was his pain.

"Not right now" I said and looked out the window. "Could I stay at your place?" I asked quietly and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Of course" he answered and smiled. He was probably happy to be able to stay with me for the night. "But you should call your mom, I mean Sarah. She still has responsibility for you..." I noticed how sad he was when he talked about this. I have destroyed him. I suck.

"Sure" I mumbled and kept staring out the window.

As we arrived at Seth's place I said hello to his mom, who was just about to go to bed, then I called my mom and told her that I was staying at Seth's and then I hung up before she could say anything. I didn't have my pajamas with me so I borrowed one of Seth's t-shirts, that was way too big for me and he smiled at me where he sat on the bed when he saw me walking in to his room after being in the bathroom.

"You look so cute, you're so tiny" he said and looked lovingly at me. I blushed and walked over to his bed and snuggled up to his side. "I love you Evelyn" he mumbled and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you too, boo" I said and smiled. I really liked that we had changed the mood a little from sad to almost happy. He smiled when I called him boo and kissed my nose softly.

"You should really sleep now, angel" he said, giving me a nickname too. I snorted at the name but couldn't help but feel happy. This guy really loved me. I put my head down on his chest and after a few minutes I drifted off into sleep.

The next morning was monday and so we had to go to school. I groaned as Seth woke me up and it took me a while to realize where I was. I remembered last night and a wave of nausea came over me. Seth saw the expression on my face and frowned.

"Are you ok?" He asked and put his hand on my forehead. "Are you sick?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seth, you're hand is burning up, you can't possibly feel if I have a fever" I said and he shrugged. "I feel a little weird though... I don't feel like going to school, besides, we came home very late and I haven't slept for that long" I added, and he looked a bit concerned. Overprotective boyfriend, that's what that is, darlings.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked and I shook my head,

"No, I'm probably just going to sleep anyway, and when I wake up you're probably home" I said and smiled to assure him that I was ok, only tired and a bit down. He seemed to be debating with himself for a while before he sighed.

"Ok, but I really think you should go home later, like after dinner tonight or something. I want you to talk to your mom" he said and looked in to my eyes.

"Fine" I muttered and he kissed me swiftly before standing up.

"I'll be home as fast as I can after school, ok? You can eat whatever you want in the fridge and you can watch tv and make yourself at home" he said and seemed to be hesitating at the door, as if he was not sure he was ok with leaving me alone.

"Yes sir, and I'll be sleeping until you're back" I said and smiled. He was too cute.

After Seth had left I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I just took an apple since I wasn't comfortable with eating everything in their fridge which I probably would have if I was at my house.

As I was sitting in the couch watching tv alone in Seth's and his family's house I thought about the drama last night. Mostly about how it all affected Seth, because I realized that he was my main concern. I had destroyed him, made him unhappy. When I got to know him before he had always been so happy and always smiling, but I had changed that and I hated myself for it. One thing I knew I would have to do in the near future was telling my so called "boss", Richard, that I would quit selling his stupid drugs. Seth put me on a pedestal and if he knew about my little extra job, what would he think of me? He would think I was the worst human being in the world.

I didn't have much time away from Seth to do that. We spend too much time together. Would I be able to get to the city and back before he came home? Probably, if I took the bus. I knew exactly where Richard would be. I made a quick decision, got dressed and ran out the house and to the bus stop.

When the bus arrived in the city and started walking to the usual place where I always met up with him and the rest of his gang. It was kind of an old garage or something where they usually hung out and it was a kinda creepy place. But it was day time so it wasn't as creepy as usual.

I walked inside and heard voices talking and laughing deeper inside of the garage and walked towards them. When they saw me approaching the stopped talking and I saw Richard stand up and smile at me.

"Evelyn, what brings you here? Already sold out?" he asked and stretched his arms out to me so that he could pull me in to a hug. I hated his hug and I would much rather have Seth's arms around me right now.

He let me go and I smiled at him.

"Not really..." I hesitated and he frowned. I pulled the money up from my pocket, which I had kept in my bra before when I was at Seth's place, and gave it to him.

"Here's the money from the last times though, and... well, the last stuff" I said and handed him the last two bags that I'd kept in the inner pocket of my jacket. He looked confused.

"Aren't you gonna sell these last bags?" he asked and I got nervous. Would he get mad at me?

"Well, I've decided that I'm gonna quit. I don't need the money anymore" I said and studied his face to see his reaction. He smiled at me and chuckled.

"Evelyn. Sweet innocent little Evelyn" he said and I shivered at the sound of his voice, it was so fake. "You think you can just quit? Are you serious?" He asked and the other guys behind him laughed too. I swallowed and nodded my head.

"Well, you see, we need you. You make a lot of business at your little school, and we don't have anyone else selling there. You see? We need you there" he explained and I got angry at myself. How could I have been so stupid to get involved with this?

"There is one thing though" he said and I looked at him, hoping he would make an exception. "We need to do some stuff, and maybe if you could be a darling and help us out, you'd be off the hook" he said and I sighed in relief. He would probably just gonna ask me to sell something to someone, and I could do that.

"Rick, are you sure? She's a girl..." one of the guys said.

"Of course I'm sure" he interrupted and glared at the guy. "You're tough, aren't ya?" he said and smirked at me. I nodded in confusion and wasn't really sure where they were going with this. I mean, I had sold stuff before, they knew that.

"Ok, the thing is, my sweet Evelyn" he said and leaned against the table behind him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "One of our costumers has become a bit of a problem, and if he tells the police about us, things won't end well. For anyone of us." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok?" I said and motioned him to continue. He chuckled and the other guys rolled their eyes.

"I'm telling you Richard, she won't do it. She's just a girl" the same guy as before said but Richard just flipped him off.

"She can handle it" he said and smiled at me. "We need to take care of this costumer, before things goes to hell" he said and reached back for something on the table. He walked up to me and held it in front of my face for me to grab it. A gun.

"We need you to kill him for us"

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but just as I was about to publish it last night we had a blackout so the internet didn't work. But here it is! Hope you like it, please review my little chickens! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13 - Kille me, not him

_And I feel so helpless here_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_  
_Hold me in your arms again_

_- Ellie Goulding_

**Seth's P.O.V**

I was driving home from school, Evelyn never leaving my mind. She was in so much pain after everything that had happened and I just didn't know what to do to make the pain go away. Maybe it had been a mistake to leave her alone? She had told me she would just be sleeping but maybe she just wanted to be alone and cry. Oh god, I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

When I was almost home I heard my phone ring so I picked it up quickly, it was Evelyn. She sounded tired.

"Hey babe, is everything ok?" I asked, trying to sound casual to not upset her even more.

"Yep, everything's perfect" she said, not sounding so convincing though. "I'm home" she added and I was surprised. I had thought I would have to drag her home later, but apparently she had gone by her own free will. Maybe she was feeling better after all.

"Really? That's great, isn't it?" I said and hoped that she would say something positive. I couldn't stand her pain, it was killing me.

"I've talked to mom... I mean Sarah. We've talked it through and everything's fine." she said and I sighed in relief. Everything would be ok now. I hoped. "I'm gonna spend the night with the family, so you don't have to come over tonight. I'll see you in school tomorrow ok?" she said and I frowned. She would always tell me to come over later at night.

"Promise you're ok?" I asked to make sure.

"I promise, see you tomorrow Seth, I love you" her voice sounded strange, almost as if she was scared to talk out loud.

"Love you too, Evelyn" I said and parked the car outside my house.

We hung up and I was still a bit confused. I ate some food and then I decided to go out and patrol, and that's rarely something you do by your own free will. I ran outside and phased in the woods, the only ones phased were Jared and Paul. They asked why I was patrolling and I just said I was bored and they accepted it, since they could see all the drama with Evelyn in my thoughts. They figured I just wanted to be left alone.

A few hours later it was getting dark, Evelyn would probably have eaten dinner already, so I decided to run over to her house and just watch if she was ok. I stayed hidden in the woods, but I still had full sight if the house. It was kinda quiet, except for the tv that was on downstairs. I lay on the grass for a while, listening for Evelyn. The lights in her room were still on. After a while someone walked in though and I knew it was her. A few minutes later the lights turned off and she was probably going to sleep. I wanted nothing else but to be with her now, but she had said that she didn't want to, so I stayed on the ground, listening to her breathing slow down as she fell asleep.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning feeling like shit. I usually did so it wasn't that hard to deal with though. I had a shit night last night. I had forced myself to come back home and pretend to talk it out with my "mom" and also pretended that I was ok with living here until I was eighteen. I had accepted Richard's offer because I didn't have a choice. As soon as I was far away from the meeting spot I had thrown up behind some bushes though, and I had felt dizzy. This was something I didn't want to do, and I was freaking out inside.

The gun was in my school bag and I didn't even glance at it as I walked out of my room to go and eat breakfast. I couldn't eat anything though because I felt so sick. My hands were shaking as I was tying my shoes when I was about to leave. The bag felt like it was super heavy from the gun in there, and I almost ran back upstairs to leave it in my room. I couldn't though.

I got in the car and Matt started to drive. He talked all the way to school and I just nodded a few times, my voice would probably crack if I talked. I was a wreck.

When I arrived at school I searched the parking lot for Seth's car and when I saw it I didn't know if I felt happy or freaked out. He would notice something was wrong and I was a bad liar, but still, I wanted to be near him.

I walked in to school and straight up to my locker. I wasn't sure if I should put my bag in there or not, what if someone figured out my combination and opened the locker and found it. No, I would just have to carry my bag with me. I pulled it higher up on my shoulder and took my English book out. I almost screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Woah, a little jumpy today?" Seth asked and smiled at me. I could see the worry in his eyes that he was trying to hide though.

"Yeah" I said and smiled. He pulled me in to a hug and I relaxed slightly as I breathed in his familiar scent. I just wanted to stay in this moment and forget everything else in my shitty life. What had I done to deserve this great guy? I didn't understand it.

"See you at lunch" I said and gave him a kiss, then I walked to English class with the bag almost burning on my shoulder because of the knowledge about the gun being in there. I couldn't concentrate in class and when it was over I almost didn't notice everyone leaving. I walked to my locker and put my book away but kept my bag on my shoulder and walked to the cafeteria. I got my food and walked over the Seth and our friends. They smiled at me when I approached and I felt slightly uncomfortable. I knew that they knew probably everything that had happened, since they could all read Seth's mind when they were werewolves. Seth wrapped his arm over my shoulder when I sat down next to him and I kept my bag on the other side so he wouldn't notice anything. It felt like the gun was glowing or something. This whole thing is so crazy. I'm gonna throw up, I can't eat. Oh shit I'm gonna faint.

"Evelyn? Hello?" Seth's concerned voice broke through my daze. I looked up at him confused and he looked super worried. "Kim asked you if you wanted to go shopping with her" he said, and I looked at Kim who, like everyone else at the table, had a worried expression on her face. That's just great, I'm the center of attention. Sigh.

"Oh" I said and swallowed. I was still feeling like I would throw up and if I spoke something would litterally come up. "I'm sorry" I whispered and stood up quickly, grabbed my bag and ran out of the cafeteria. I heard Seth running after me but I closed the door to the girl's bathroom and threw up in the sink, before I was able to get close to the toilet. Oh snaaaaap. I looked up in the mirror and flinched at the sight.

"Ugh" I said to my reflection, I was pale and my hair was a mess. I turned the water on, ignoring Seth's voice from the other side of the door, and then I rinsed my mouth and tried to fix my appearance. It didn't make any difference, I was still pale as a ghost. I sighed and unlocked the door to a crazy looking Seth.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? Are you sick?" he sounded just as crazy as he looked, and I didn't blame him. I was his imprint and he couldn't help but worry about me. And he knew I had thrown up because he had probably heard it through the door.

"I'm ok, I think I've eaten something bad..." I mumbled and he grabbed my hand.

"I'll drive you home" he said, and I knew it was not open for discussion. I just clinged to his arm and followed him to his car. This was a mess.

* * *

Seth dropped me off at my house and insisted on carrying me inside, and I let him, I wanted to be close to him. There was no one home so that was good. Seth carried me to my room and sat me down on my bed, and I clutched my bag to my chest the whole time. I just wanted to throw it out the window. I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to. That was all I could think of when I sat on the bed, rocking back and forth. Seth held my arms.

"Babe, everything is ok, I am here with you" he said, trying to comfort me, and I knew he was freaking out, not knowing what was wrong. I looked at him, and when Seth's eyes met mine I saw the pain in his. I was killing him slowly. This was awful. I hated myself.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, his voice trembling. Oh god, kill me noooow.

"Something to eat maybe..." I mumbled. It would make him feel better if he gave me something i wanted.

"I'll get you some food, I'll be right back sweetheart" he said. He kissed my forehead than he stood up and walked downstairs to get me something to eat. That's when my panic attack got worse and I started to hyperventilate. I was killing Seth, destroying him. And soon I would literally kill someone else, a stranger. No. I can't, I won't.

I threw the bag on the floor and stared at it as it landed across the room. I got up from the bed on shaky legs but fell down on the floor and sat there, breathing heavily. Seth ran in to the room and knelt down beside me.

"Evelyn, what happened?" I couldn't stand the sound of his voice, it was filled with so much pain. "Please tell me what's wrong... I can't... I... Please..." he was going to have a panic attack soon if I didn't do anything. I stared at him and put my hand against his cheek. I would have to tell him. He would help me. I couldn't go through this alone.

"Look in the bag" I mumbled and nodded my head towards the bag on the floor. He looked confused but walked over to it and picked it up. He walked back over to me, the bag in his hand, and sat back down. He looked at me and I nodded.

He opened the bag and as soon as he saw what was in it he let it go and started to tremble. He stood up and now he was shaking furiously. I stood up to, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, it's ok" I didn't sound so convincing though. He didn't look at me.

"Evelyn..." before he could say anything else he jumped out of my window and I ran over to see him running in to the woods. I knew what happened, when he started to shake he was about to phase, so he couldn't be close to me.

I sat down on the floor, pulling me legs up to my chest, and sobbing my heart out.

**Please review! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14 - Put the blame on me

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_And I don't have any plans_  
_I wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is a prize_

_- Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc_

**Seth's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw the gun in Evelyn's school bag I started to shake furiously. Out of anger and confusion. Why was it there, why did she have it? Someone was involved and that person was the reason Evelyn was hurting. All of my feeling became too much to handle and I couldn't even hear Evelyn talking to me anymore.

"Evelyn..." was all I could say, then I felt like I was about to phase and I was not going to hurt her, so I jumped out the window and ran in to the woods. I phased and all of my pain and all of my thoughts were immediately chought up by my pack mates that were also phased.

_"Seth, calm down"_  
_"Take it easy Seth, we'll help you!"_  
_"Take deep breaths"_

I couldn't concentrate on their thoughts though and just kept running through the woods in full speed. It hurt more the further away from Evelyn I got, but I couldn't phase back. I howled in pain and my pack mates kept trying to calm me down. A few seconds later I heard Sam's voice, he must have heard my pained howl.

_"Seth!"_ he screamed at me in his alpha voice. _"Stop right now, before you're half across the country!"_ I couldn't refuse the alpha's command, so I slowed down and changed course back to La Push even though it was hard.

_"Your imprint needs you"_ he said, a little calmer. And as soon as I pictured Evelyn's face in my mind I howled in pain again. I couldn't even keep my imprint safe and happy.

_"I demand you to go to her now. We will help you with whatever happens next, but right now she needs you"_ he said and I knew it was true. She needed me, and I was going to be there for her and help her. And right now I needed to hear her out. I needed to know what was going on.

I did as Sam said and ran back to Evelyn's house, phased back and calmed down a bit before walking in to the house where I was met with a hug from my crying imprint.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

We were in my room sitting on my bed. Seth was leaning against the head board and I was resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I had explained everything to me and after everything we both sat in silence. At first Seth had been so angry I was afraid he would phase right then and there, but then he had calmed down when he saw the scared expression on my face, and now we sat here. He was comforting me, and I was hating myself.

Everything was my fault. Even though I had done all this before I'd met Seth, it had hurt him in the end. He had promised me that everything would be ok and that we would get rid of the gun and that I would let him handle everything. I wasn't ok with that though, I didn't know what Richard was capable of, and when he got to know that I wasn't going to do this he would get pissed off. What if Seth got hurt? It would all be my fault.

I fell asleep in Seth's arms but the fear never left me. I was supposed to meet Richard tonight and when I didn't show up he would probably plan something awful.

I woke up later and it was dark outside, and Seth was gone. I looked around the room confused and noticed a piece of paper next to me.

_I promised you I'd take care of it, and I will. When this is over I'll make you happy again._

_Love, Seth._

I read it over and over again and stood up and started pacing. What did he mean with taking care of it? Holy crap, what if he did something bad? This was all my fault.

Then I realized what he'd meant, and why he was gone. He was meeting up with Richard. Oh hell no! I ran out of my room and put my shoes on quickly, grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house. I had grabbed my brother's car keys on my way and jumped in to his car. I didn't have a license but I did know how to drive, I just hopes no cop would be out and figure that out though, because then I would be screwed.

I started driving and the closer I got ot the town I got more and more nervous. I wondered what the hell he was going to do. I mean, I knew he was supernatural werewolf and all, but could they still hurt him? I drove faster and when I was finally in town I parked the car as close to the meeting spot and ran as fast as I could when I heard voices a few blocks away, yelling. I recognized Richard's voice, he was angry. Then I heard another familiar voice and recognized it as Embry's and then Jared's, what the hell were they doing there? Then I heard Seth say something as I was getting closer and just when I walked around the corner and spotted them...

_BANG!_

A gun shot.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! And who do you think got shot? BTW, the song I quoted at the top, listen to it. It's called ****_Wake Me Up._**** You'll love me afterwards. Please review! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting the vamps

_So, so you think you can tell_  
_Heaven from Hell,_  
_Blue skys from pain._  
_Can you tell a green field_  
_From a cold steel rail_  
_A smile from a veil_  
_Do you think you can tell_

_- Ed Sheeran_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

An ear piercing scream met my ears and I realized it was mine. Everyone stared at me as they realized I had just arrived. My eyes were glued on Seth though, and a second later Richard and his gang were running away. Embry and a few others ran after them, but some stayed close to Seth's side. My feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I couldn't be close to Seth lying there on the ground because then I would fall apart. I saw blood coming out from his left shoulder.

"We need to get him to Carlisle!" Brady yelled and I saw him helping Seth to stand up. He was alive. I ran over to his side but was too afraid to touch him.

"Evelyn" he said, his voice full of pain. "What are you doing here?" he asked but I ignored his question.

"We need to get you help" I said and we started running away from the place. Brady helped Seth walk but I could see that he wasn't in as much pain anymore, he was supernatural so he healed faster than normal humans.

"It's healing, but we need to get the bullet out" Collin said and I panicked, I hated that I had done this to Seth. I should have been the one to get shot. Not him.

They helped him into my car since they had run here before and didn't have a car and it would be bad for Seth to phase. Brady drove and me and Collin sat in the back with Seth, who was pale and clutching his shoulder. I didn't say anything because I felt like Seth was angry at me because it was all my fault, and I felt so guilty. We didn't drive back to La Push, instead we drove somewhere else and when we drove in to the woods we arrived at a giant house that rich people definitely owned. What were we doing here? Brady stopped the car outside of the house and he and Collin helped Seth out and walked up to the door. I stayed in the car though and was too afraid to move. I watched them walk in to the house and close the door, but I didn't move from my spot.

They must hate me.

After a while I saw the door open and a man walked outside. He had bronze colored hair and looked like a supermodel. He walked towards the car and opened the door and looked at me. He stretched his hand out towards me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You have to be Evelyn" he said and I grabbed his hand to shake it. His hand was ice cold. A memory from the night at the bonfire crossed my mind. The cold ones.

"I won't hurt you, none of us will" he said as if he could read my mind. He smiled slightly and it creeped me out. "Please come inside the house. Seth is asking for you" I looked at him with a frown. Seth was asking for me? Probably to yell at me.

"Well I'm not going" I said and realized I probably sounded like a child. I didn't care though. I didn't want to see Seth and see the damage I had caused.

"He's worried about you, and you know how it's liked with werewolves and their imprints" he said and smiled again. Wait what? He knew about werewolves, so it was true then? He was a vampire?

"Like I said before, I won't hurt you" he said and looked sincere. I hesitantly got out of the car but I didn't walk up to the house. Edward started walking though and looked back at me as if telling me to follow him. I swallowed nervously and walked after him. He opened the door and walked inside and I followed suit, not taking another step.

"It's ok, he's upstairs" Edward said and started walking the stairs. I didn't move though and just watched him walk away. I felt a lump in my throat and had to force my tears back before they spilled.

I knew I just couldn't stand there, so I walked up the stairs slowly, my heart sinking with every step. I didn't want to see Seth in pain. It would be torture. I heard voices from a room with the door open, so I walked towards it. Edward was there, and so was Brady and Collin, and some other man with blond hair that just like Edward looked like a supermodel. Was he a vampire too? Then I saw Seth sitting on a bunk and when he saw me he smiled, it didn't reach his eyes though. I didn't look at him for long, it was too much, so looked back at the blond man.

"I'm dr. Cullen. But you can call me Carlisle" he said and I shook his hand. "I've taken the bullet out and in a few hours he will be fully healed." I nodded my head and turned back to Edward again. My eyes burned with tears and it was getting hard to breathe. Somehow I knew it was true about his mind reading thing, Seth had told me about some vampire having special abilities. As I thought that Edward smiled at me. I swallowed and looked back at Seth who had a frown on his face. Then I turned back to Edward. _Please make sure he doesn't follow me_. I thought and walked out of the room.

"Evelyn!?" I heard Seth's panicked voice yell but I ignored it as tears ran down my face. "Get out of the way Edward!" I heard him yell just before I shut the door and started running away. I stopped at the car and saw that the keys were still in, and since my brother probably wanted his car back I got inside and started driving. I didn't know if I would find my way back, but I sure as hell couldn't stay here.

**This chapter was a bit short but I don't want to put too much into one chapter because it would get too messy. Hope you liked it! Please review! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16 - It's over

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their armour_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

_- Eminem_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Have you experienced the pain of hurting someone you love? I thought it was bad enough that I had hurt Seth emotionally, but now he had gotten shot because of me. If Seth had never met me he would have never been hurt and he would still be happy.

Seth had gotten shot. The thought scared me so much that I had to drive the car to the side of the road and stop. I couldn't concentrate on driving. Seth had gotten shot. I had a hard time breathing and it came out as small gasps. I was having a panic attack.

When I had seen Seth he hadn't been angry, only happy to see me. That wasn't fair. He sould've yelled at me and screamed that he hated me. Even though that was the last thing I would want to hear it was the most fair thing he could've done. I didn't deserve him. He treated me like I had done nothing wrong, but I had hurt him so badly and I was angry at myself. I hated myself.

How can I be with someone I keep hurting? He doesn't deserve someone like me.

I knew Seth would probably find me here because he was probably out looking for me. Damn it, stupid werewolf! If he hadn't imprinted on me he would've dumped me by now, since I had so much problems. I screamed in frustration and then I started the car again and started driving home. I would wait for Seth there, because I knew he would come and see me no matter what. I would have to talk to him then, tell him what was on my mind and that he was crazy for being with me.

When I parked the car outside of my house, my mom and brother ran outside and when I got out of the car they walked straight up to me with anger in their eyes. Matt walked up to the car and probably checked for scratches or something, and mom stared at me with so much anger I thought she would hit me.

"Where the hell have you been!? You don't even have a license!" she screamed at me and I sighed. I knew this was coming, and I didn't even care. I had bigger problems to deal with.

"I'll be in my room" I said and walked past her, ignoring her yelling. I walked up to my room and flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, waiting for Seth.

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up by a sound coming from my left. It was dark in the room, but I could see Seth sitting next to me where I lay on the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked in a whisper. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I had to clear my head and get back to what I was going to talk to him about. Then I felt my eyes widen and I looked straight at him.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain? Seth I am so sorry, it should have been me..."

"Evelyn, stop. I'm ok" he interrupted me and I realized I was crying. My chest hurt and the sobs ripped through my body. He wrapped his arms around me but I pushed him away. He looked hurt but didn't try to hug me again.

"Don't" I said and was angry now. Well, maybe not angry, but irritated. He looked confused.

"Babe, is everything ok?" he asked me and I groaned in frustration.

"Stop it! Stop asking me if I'm ok! I'm not the one getting shot! You are! And it's my fault. You should be yelling at me and not comforting me!" I screamed and Seth stared at me in shock.

"I would never..."

"Stop!" I snapped. Pain shot through my chest, I didn't like yelling at him. "I know you would never be angry at me, and do you know how much that hurts? It makes me feel even more guilty!" I said and got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you" he said in a low voice and I just wanted to punch myself in the face.

"I can't stand it, you're nice to me. I have hurt you so many times, and I was the reason you got shot!" I yelled. "I'm a terrible person, I hate myself, I should've gotten shot, not you, so stop treating me like I need to be comforted! Because I don't deserve it!" tears streamed down my face and Seth was also standing up by now.

"Don't ever say that about yourself. Don't even think it!" he said and looked angry, but not really angry at me, but at the world. "I love you. Do you not see that? I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to yell at you, and I don't blame you for what happened. Got it?" he said and looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. This was going nowhere, because he wasn't giving in.

Hurting someone you love is the worst feeling ever, and even worse when that person acts like it's all fine.

"Get out" I said and pointed to the window. Seth looked confused at me and didn't move. "Get. Out!" I said a little louder and grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the window, which was pretty hard since I was so small compared to him.

"Evelyn, don't act like this" he said but I didn't give in.

"Want to make me happy? Want to give me everything I want? Then _get out_. That's what I want. My wish, your command right?" I said and he stiffened.

"Babe, you don't mean..."

"Get. Out." I said once more and Seth finally gave in and started moving. I let go of his arm and watched him walk up to the window. He glanced back at me, and the pain I saw in his eyes almost killed me right then and there. Then he turned back to the window and jumped out without another word.

**It actually hurt to write this chapter. Please don't hate on Evelyn, try imagining yourself in her shoes instead. And don't forget to review! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 - My life sucks

_You gave it all, into the call_  
_You took a chance and_  
_You took the fall for us_  
_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_- Sia_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

The pain. That was all I could think of. The pain that was slowly killing me from the inside. I lay on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and stared at the wall. Ever since Seth had left last night the pain was the only thing I was aware of.

I hadn't slept at all because every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Seth, and not the happy, smiling Seth that I loved so much, but the one that was in pain. Because of me. Not just because I had begged him to leave but because of everything else before that.

"Evelyn, get up! We have to go to school!" my brother Matt yelled from the other side of the door to my room. I didn't answer, I just got up from the bed and walked out of my room. When Matt saw me he cringed.

"You look... not so good" he said, and frowned when I didn't say anything back. I usually did. "I heard your fight with Seth last night" he added and I flinched at the mention of his name. We walked downstairs and I skipped breakfast, because honestly, I just couldn't eat.

As we drove to school none of us said anything. Which was unusual because Matt always talked a lot. I got out of the car as soon as he turned the engine off at the parking lot and walked inside without looking up, just staring at the ground. I hoped that Seth wasn't there because I would fall apart if I saw him.

I walked up to my locker and put my bag inside and turned around when I heard someone approach.

"Hey Brady" I said and tried to smile at him. I don't think it was a convincing smile though, because he looked kinda worried and he frowned.

"Hey Ev" he said. "How are you doing?" he asked and hugged me. I didn't like the hug because it reminded me too much of Seth's warm embrace. He let me go and smiled at me.

"Great" I said and we both looked at each other with similar expressions. My voice sounded dead. And I realized that's what I was inside. Dead. Without Seth I was nothing. I knew that it wasn't forever but I couldn't stand being away from him, especially after all the drama.

"Well, see you later then" he said and gave me a small wave before walking away. I stared at him as he left and then walked to my class.

When it was time for lunch I got nervous. I didn't know if Seth was in school, and even worse, I didn't know where I would sit. Would they want me to sit with them if Seth wasn't there? I would definitely not sit there if he was there, the tension would be too much to handle.

I walked in to the cafeteria and looked around. I saw our usual table, but no Seth. I relaxed a bit, but the pain in my chest was still there.

I grabbed my food and hesitated when I looked for some place to sit. There were no tables available. I saw everyone at our table stare at me but I ignored them and walked out of the cafeteria with my food and walked straight to the girl's bathroom. I would just do it the old way like I did before, and eat in one of the cubicles.

**Seth's P.O.V**

The pain. I can't describe it. My imprint had told me to leave. I didn't know if she actually wanted me to stay away but after what she had said last night I didn't take any chances. She was broken, and it was all my fault. She kept blaming herself though, and I got it. She thought it was her fault that I got shot, but it was really my fault. I was the one deciding to confront that Richard guy, and if I got the chance, I would do it again. I would do everything to protect my imprint.

I was running on four legs and that was the only thing that could keep me sane at the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about her though, and it's not like I had left her unprotected. I had asked my friends to keep and eye out for her, not just for danger but to see if she was ok. I knew that the imprint bond affected her as well.

As I was running through the woods a familiar scent caught my attention and I growled. Vampire. And it was probably more than one.

I howled to get my pack mates attention and a few minutes later I felt Sam, Jacob, Paul and Jared phase,and then a few others.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

As school ended I was sitting outside waiting for my brother to come outside and drive me home. He was always so slow, having lots of friends to talk to unlike me. I just wanted to go home and sleep away my pain. Not that it was possible though.

"Hey" Matt said as he approached me and we started walking to his car. We got inside and he started to drive. He put the radio on and I concentrated on the music to keep Seth off my mind. It almost worked. It was raining outside and as we drove down the road to La Push I looked out the window when I saw something on the road a few yards away. I panicked as I saw the silhouette of a human standing in the middle of the road.

"Matt, watch out!" I screamed in panic but it was too late, but how? The human was far away a second ago, and now we just hit him?

The car crashed against the human in a not so normal way and I screamed as the car flipped over and crashed against the ground and landed upside down, glass shattering everywhere, cutting my face. We were upside down, stuck in the car that was lying in the ditch. I had closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I saw someone approach the car, not a scratch on his body, staring straight at us. I screamed as I saw his blood red eyes and realized what he was.

Vampire.

**I'm on a roll here guys! Keep reviewing! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18 - This is war

_Oh you go to_

_Hold on, hold on_

_You got to hold on_

_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_

_You got to hold on_

_-Tom Waits_

**Seth's P.O.V**

_"They're not far away!" _Sam yelled to our thoughts. _"They're not just passing through, they're after something!"_

Everyone howled and growled at his words, especially those who had imprints. We wanted these blood suckers dead.

The vampires had split up so Sam had divided the pack into groups, each group trying desperately to track the vampires.

"_I think they're meeting up, I can smell two of them very close!" _Embry yelled as I saw him and Quil running past us. That's when another scent hit me and I felt sick to my stomach. I would know that scent anywhere, Evelyn. And not just Evelyn, but also blood.

I growled and started running faster. Then I recognized another scent too and I heard Sam growl. Emily. What the hell was going on?

"_Kim!" _Jared's voice echoed through our minds. I could smell everyone really close now. We ran side by side now, everyone howling and we who had imprints growled. We came in to a clearing and the sight made us more angry. Three vampires were standing in the middle of the clearing, holding Kim, Emily and Evelyn in their disgusting vampire arms. I growled and took a step closer, just like Jared.

"That's not a wise move, wolves." the one holding Kim said. I looked at Evelyn and flinched when I saw the cuts on her face. Her eyes were wide in fear and she whimpered in pain.

_"Don't move, they can hurt them in half a second" _Sam said and I could hear the anger in his voice. Seeing our imprints this close to blood suckers was our worst fear.

_"I need to get her away from the leech!" _Jared said and growled.

"We've heard so much about you" the one in the middle said and smiled. I wanted to rip his head off for even looking at Evelyn. "You know, killing our friends isn't as fun for us, as it is for you" he said and his smile faded.

"See if you can catch up with us, dogs" one of them said and before I knew it they turned around and ran, our imprints still with them. I heard Evelyn scream and didn't hesitate for a second before running after them. It wasn't hard to keep up with them, they were fast, but we were faster. But we had no chance of getting the girls away from them. The fear of losing Evelyn kept me going and all I could see was her in the vampire's arms.

They ran all the way to the cliffs and when they were at the edge they stopped, smiling at us. We stopped too, afraid of what they would do.

"You think these small humans could survive a fall from here?" one of them said and we growled in anger. If they hurt them, they'd be dead in a second. I watched Evelyn's face closely and tried to make her understand that everything was going to be ok, but she didn't seem to recognize who I was among the wolves. She was so scared.

"Oh well, we'll see" before I could react the three vampire's had pushed the girls over the cliff and my heart almost stopped as I saw Evelyn disappear over the edge. I didn't even phase back to human, instead I jumped after her without hesitation, seeing her disappear into the water. I landed in the water short after, struggling to find her in the dark sea.

It was easy for me to handle the water, but I knew it was different for Evelyn. I tried desperately to find her, and when I saw a flash of something moving I swam towards it and when I was close enough I was able to grab her shirt with my mouth, since I was still in wolf form, and could drag her up to the surface, then I started swimming towards the shore.

When she was safe back on land I noticed Jared and Sam also dragging Emily and Kim up from the water. They seemed to be ok. I ran away and phased quickly and pulled my shorts on then ran back to Evelyn to make sure she was ok. She wasn't unconscious but she was coughing up water.

"Evelyn" I said and knelt down in front of her and held her close to my body. She looked terrified and was shaking, probably both from the coldness and the fear.

"It's ok, I'm here" I soothed and tried to warm her up with my body heat. Sam, Jared and I were the only ones on the beach, the rest were chasing after the vampires. I growled as I thought about them, and Evelyn flinched.

"I'm sorry, it's ok" I mumbled and she relaxed a bit. Then I heard a howl, followed by several others, and I knew something was wrong. I looked over at Sam and Jared, and knew that they were as much willing to leave their imprints as I was, which was not at all.

Suddenly I saw Quil running towards us in human form.

"They're on the Cullen's territory" he said and we sighed. This was not good. We couldn't risk it. I looked at Sam and he looked angry. I probably did too, because that's how I felt. Someone had hurt my imprint...

"We'll have to wait them out. Everyone has to stay phased, we have to deal with this tonight" he said and we all nodded. I didn't want to leave Evelyn though, it wouldn't be safe.

"What about the girls?" Jared asked and pulled Kim closer to him. Sam thought about it for a while.

"They'll stay at our house, Embry and Brady can stay there and protect them." As much as I wanted to be the one to stay with Evelyn, I also wanted to kill these leeches.

Someone had tried to kill my Evelyn, and I was furious.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review, it makes me so happy every time you do :) xoxo**

**P.S in case you are wondering, this was before Paul imprinted so it's only Emily, Kim and Evelyn. And Claire but she's just a child, I can't do that to her... :)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Waiting

_I'm sorry for the times I left you home_

_I was on the road and you were alone_

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_

_That you were sitting home just wishing we_

_Could go back to when it was just you and me_

_-Akon_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

"Please don't go, please..." I pleaded as I hugged Seth with tears running down my face. "Please..."

He hugged me tighter and sighed. I know it was hard for him and I made it worse by behaving like this, but I couldn't stand him going away, what if he didn't come back?

"Everything will be ok. I'll be back before you know it" he assured me and let me go. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as more tears streamed down my face. He had a pained look on his face and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry about it, just wait for me here" he said, assuring me that he wasn't mad at me for what had happened earlier, with our fight and all. I tried to smile but I wasn't successful. He gave me a quick kiss before walking out the door with the rest of the pack. The pain of watching him leave was horrible. I sat down on the couch and forced my tears back, I didn't want to cry anymore, it was useless.

"Here honey, go change your clothes" Emily said and handed me some of her clothes that I could borrow. She looked like I felt, and I knew that I wasn't alone in this. Kim and Emily was in the same situation.

"Thanks" I said and smiled slightly before walking away to change.

We sat in the living room for the rest of the night, watching tv and trying to think about something else than our werewolves being out there risking their lives. I shuddered as I though about the vampire's could arms around me. I had been so scared I hadn't even been able to pick out Seth among the wolves when we were at the cliffs.

Embry and Collin were outside the house, in wolf form, being our only protection from the vampires that might come back. I didn't think they would though, they were probably running away if they were smart. Messing with a werewolf's imprint wasn't a wise move.

Suddenly I heard voices outside and it sounded like Embry and Collin, they must have phased back. Was it over then? Were the boys back? I tried to listen to their conversation, it was hard though, I didn't have Seth's heightened senses.

"...three people killed..." I heard Embry mumble.

"...leeches tonight or else hell is going to..." Collin's voice. I couldn't really hear anything else and suddenly the door opened and they walked inside. Emily and Kim jumped up from the couch with worried looks.

"Are they back? Is everything ok?" Emily asked. Embry shook his head.

"They aren't back, they're ok though" he said and Emily sighed in relief. No one was hurt. I just wanted Seth to be here so I could make sure he really was ok.

"Sam thinks that they're trying to provoke us, they didn't stop after going after you three" Collin said and I frowned. They hadn't stopped? What did that mean?

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, almost as if she could read my thoughts. Embry and Collin looked at each other, then back at us.

"They've been in Forks" Embry said in a low voice. "Three people were killed" he added and my eyes widened. I looked at Emily and Kim and they looked just as shocked as I felt.

"They're probably in Port Angeles by now" Collin said. I looked at him.

"But the boys can't do anything in the city?" I knew the boys couldn't run around like wolves in the middle of the city, even though it was night time people were still out. It would be stupid and reckless.

"It would be stupid" Kim said, like reading my mind again. That's when it hit me. Reading my mind!

"Yeah, that's a problem, and we can't risk more people getting..."

"Wait!" I said and they looked questioningly at me. "The Cullens, couldn't they help us?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Working with vampires again? I don't think Sam would..."

"I don't think he has a choice in this" Emily interrupted. "At least ask him" she said softly and they seemed to think about it.

"I'll guess we could try" Embry said. "Don't count on it though"

"Hurry up! You don't have much time!" Kim said, sounding hopeful. Was there a chance this could end tonight? I knew enough about the Cullens to know they were friendly, I didn't know what Embry had meant with 'working with vampires _again' _ though. Had something like this happened before?

When Embry and Collin had gone outside and phased again we went back to the tv, none of us watching it though. We were too nervous to concentrate.

Half an hour later I heard a low bark outside and went to the window. Embry and Collin stood there, in wolf form, watching us through the window. One of them barked again and nodded it's head and I took is as that Sam had agreed to get help from the Cullens. I sighed in relief and went back to Emily and Kim who smiled when they saw my expression.

* * *

Waiting was the worst part of this night. Almost three hours had gone since Sam's approval and we could not do anything other than wait. It was torture. All I wanted was Seth to be here, safe and happy. Emily had made us some sandwiches, since it was in the middle of the night and we hadn't eaten for hours.

As we were sitting down talking in front of the tv I heard a howl from outside and our heads turned to the door at the same time. They were back. I heard the howl again and this time it was closer. We ran to the door and opened it, and was met by the boys.

"Jared!" Kim ran towards him and he wrapped her up in his arms. I looked around for Seth but couldn't find him. Where the hell was he?

"Get him inside!" I heard someone yell suddenly, and I recognized the voice as dr. Cullen's. I panicked. Were they talking about Seth? Then I heard someone cry out in pain and I felt sick to my stomach. It was Seth.

"Seth?" I almost screamed as I saw , Edward, Sam and Leah coming out from the woods, helping Seth. His head snapped up when I yelled his name but then he screamed in pain again and had to look away. I ran towards them but didn't want to hurt him so I just walked next to them when they helped him inside and laid him on the couch.

"You'd better get out" Sam said to me as sat down next to Seth.

"No! I don't want to leave him!" I yelled and Seth looked at me in pain.

"Ev... Please listen to h..." he couldn't finish the sentence and I wanted to scream out in pain. It was almost as if I could feel his injuries. Was it the imprint bond?

"Come on" Sam said and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the house. I cringed every time I heard Seth's cries and I just wanted to run back inside.

"He will be ok, Jacob had almost the same injuries once and he was fine afterwards." Paul said as we heard Seth scream once more. "The stupid leech came out of nowhere" he muttered and I flinched.

"Cracked ribs, Carlisle is just making sure they won't heal wrong" Sam said. I realized I was crying and I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around. I didn't know who it was, but I knew that this was family, and Seth was also their family, and they were also hurting.

I just wanted my Seth to be ok.

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20 - Members of my weird family

_There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._

_-Swedish House Mafia_

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

I was sitting on a chair next to the bed in Emily's and Sam's guest room, holding Seth's hand and watching him sleep. I hoped he would sleep longer because he wasn't in pain when he slept.

Sam and the others had told me that they had killed the vampires with the Cullen's help, but when they had killed two of the three vampires the last one was gone. They thought he had run away because he was scared, but suddenly he had just appeared and that's when Seth got hurt. I didn't want to think about it, the worst thing ever was seeing Seth in pain. He was healing fast though, so that was good.

I felt Seth's hand squeeze mine lightly and his eyes opened slowly. Blinking in the darkness, trying to see me better.

"Evelyn..." he mumbled and I could see a smile spreading across his face. I smiled back but then I felt a lump in my throat and the tears that were burning in my eyes started to run down my face.

"I'm sorry for everything..." my voice trembled. Seth's smile faded and he lifted his hand to wipe my tears.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, let's just forget anything happened" he said, referring to our fight earlier, when I had told him to leave. "I love you" he said and tried to sit up.

"Don't" I said and put a hand on his shoulder, pressing him back down on the bed. "You're hurt and you have to lay down" I said and smiled. "And I love you too, my little cuddly-wuddly" I said and kissed him softly on the lips. When I pulled away he had the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Have you slept at all tonight? It looks like it's morning" he said and glanced out the window.

"I haven't slept, and yes, it's morning" I said and yawned. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed next to him.

"Seth, I don't want to hurt you" I protested. He only pulled me closer.

"It doesn't hurt and if it did I wouldn't care, honey bun" he said and I giggled at the nickname. I yawned again and realized how tired I really was.

"Sleep now, and everything will be back to normal when you wake up" he mumbled against my hair and I closed my eyes, feeling perfectly comfortable in his warm arms.

* * *

Just like Seth had promised, everything went back to normal. The following days I had lots of things to fix, but with my soul-mate by my side it wasn't hard to handle. Richard and his gang hadn't bothered me since that shooting incident, and that was probably because of my new family consisting of werewolves.

My "mom" and I had talked everything through and things were a bit better at home now. She didn't treat me bad anymore and we kind of had a better relationship now when she didn't have to pretend to be my mother.

I had also gone back to visit my father at the prison, with Seth of course, and I had apologized for my behavior. He had apologized more though, since this whole mess was his fault, but I silently thanked him for it all. If it hadn't been for him cheating on my mom, I had never been born and I would never had met Seth. It was a stupid thought but it was true.

We were at school, having lunch, and as usual the boys couldn't behave like normal human beings. I had learned to not be embarrased though.

"So Evelyn, what are we doing for your birthday?" Kim asked and everyone looked at me.

"Yeah, we have to throw a party" Brady said and looked at me with a huge smile. The guys loved parties and I hated parties.

"On Christmas? I don't think so" I said and took a sip of my water. Yeah, my birthday is on December 24th. Seth looked at me with a frown.

"You think we would skip your birthday just because it's on Christmas? Well you thought wrong, kit kat" he said, calling me the worst nickname so far.

"Ugh" I said and kept eating, ignoring their party planning.

* * *

I woke up on Christmas morning, dreading what would happen today. I knew that they had planned something outrageous and I was super nervous. I didn't like the attention.

I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast and the rest of the morning I spent listening to music and putting a small amount of make-up on my face.

When Seth came to pick me up he gave me a kiss on the lips. When the kiss deepened he pulled away and I pouted.

"We don't want to be late now, do we?" he said and winked. I sighed and walked to the car.

When we arrived at Sam's and Emily's place and I got out of the car, Seth put a hand over my eyes and led me to the door.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked but he ignored my question and opened the door. When he removed his hand from my face I frowned. The place was all decorated with party stuff but the room was empty.

"Where is every..."

"Surprise!" all of a sudden a bunch of people ran into the room and jumped up from behind furnitures, and it nearly gave me a heart attack. Every one was there. All of the boys, Kim, Emily, Sue, Claire, and when I saw my siblings and my "mom" I almost gasped in surprise. I had no idea they would be here.

Matt came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday sis" he said and gave me a gift. I smiled at him and looked at everyong else who were all smiling at me.

"Hope you liked our little surprise" Paul said and I smiled at him. I actually loved it. I had thought it would be horrible and that I would have to act all happy and be all stiff, but when I looked at all the people in the room I couldn't no anything other than smile.

This was my new family and I didn't know what I'd do without them. This was perfect.

"There's one more surprise, love bug" Seth said and I rolled my eyes. He just had to call me nicknames in front of everyone. "Look at the door over there" he said and turned me so I was facing the door leading out to the snow covered garden.

"What am I supposed to look at?" I asked and stared at the door. Seth didn't answer and all of a sudden the door opened and I gasped as I saw who it was that walked inside.

"Dad..?" I felt tears burning in my eyes, but I held them back. How did he get here?

"Happy birthday sweetheart" he said and walked up to me to give me a hug.

I had been wrong. It hadn't been perfect before, but now it was. Now my whole family was here, no person missing. And I could almost die with happiness over load.

**A happy ending after all! Keep your eyes open for when I post my next fanfic, it will be about Embry this time, and boy, do I have some plans for that story :) PLEASE tell me what you thought about this story and if there's anything I have to think about when I write the next one, since I'm kinda new at this whole thing.**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
